DOGS of War: Diversion
by Tzieg
Summary: Why Angeal never gets his work done anymore. AxZxH Slightly AU one-shot set in my fic, DoW. Anal, AU/AR, BDSM, Bond, D/s, Fet, HJ, M/M, Oral, PWP, Toys, Yaoi


Somewhat AU one-shot side fic from my story DOGS of War, containing one of my favorite kinks. This (probably) won't ever happen in the storyline, but it was an idea that popped into my head quite a while ago and refused to leave. It was very quickly written and is unbeta'd, so forgive any potential errors. Enjoy!

* * *

Angeal sat at his desk in the stillness of his office. Genesis had been away on a mission for a few days now and all of the redhead's work had been forwarded to Angeal's desk. He read over yet another document with a sigh, his eyes skimming the contents for important keywords before he signed on the line at the bottom. A soft beep split the silence of the room and Angeal pulled his phone out, glancing at it questioningly. _A text from Haine?_ He flipped it open, worried that something had happened. His eyes went wide as he read the message on the screen.

_{Angeal, hurry home. Your puppy needs you.}_

Angeal didn't even bother replacing the cap on his pen before he ran out the door and was gone.

* * *

The living room was empty as Angeal entered the apartment in a rush. Nothing seemed out of place or distressed and he calmed slightly as he headed for Zack's room. He frowned as he peered into the open doorway, finding it similarly devoid of life. A muffled whimper came from down the hall and Angeal quickly followed it to his own door, throwing the wooden obstruction open. His eyes bulged out and his jaw hit the floor as he took in the sight before him.

Zack was on his knees in the very center of the bed, naked. His arms were up over his head, suspended from the ceiling by a length of thick chain attached to a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. Seeing Angeal standing in the doorway, Zack whimpered again, the sound partially blocked by the black ball-gag in his mouth.

Angeal's eyes were inescapably drawn downward to Zack's thick, dripping member and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of the leather straps binding the base of the teen's erection and heavy balls. He stared in wonder, barely breathing as Zack's hardness twitched and a length of gleaming silver slowly slid out of the tip. His reverie was broken as a slim, pale hand appeared, long fingers slowly stroking over Zack's narrow hip and towards his cock. Angeal took in a shuddering breath as one fingertip extended and carefully pressed the silver rod all the way back into Zack's pulsing shaft, drawing a long, keening wail from the bound teen.

Angeal tore his gaze away from Zack's cock, looking into Haine's glowing red eyes. The white haired boy was kneeling beside Zack on the bed, wearing nothing but a wicked grin. Angeal's mind was a frenzied mess of lust and confusion and concern as he watched the pale youth slowly wind his arms around Zack and lean in to lick and tease the incapacitated soldier's nipple. Zack's entire body jerked and his eyes rolled back as another pitiful whimper escaped him.

Angeal realized that he must have made some sort of sound when Haine pulled away from Zack, a thin ribbon of stickiness connecting his heavy length to the larger teen's hip where he'd been rubbing against him, and turned to look at the burly first.

"It's alright," he purred, reaching up the grab a handful of Zack's hair and yanking the hapless youth's head back to expose his throat and licking it enticingly before biting down on it. "He likes it," he murmured as he released Zack, letting his head fall forward again. "Don't you?"

Zack nodded enthusiastically, the blue of his eyes all but consumed by the swirling green of lust and mako as he looked up to Angeal. His glowing eyes rolled back and he screamed into his gag as Haine slowly forced the silver sound back down into Zack's length as it threatened to slip out again.

"Do you want me to stop?" Haine whispered devilishly into his ear.

Zack shook his head frantically. He was whimpering with every breath, his entire body quaking with need.

"Do you want Angeal... _here?_" Haine asked, pressing mercilessly on the long, thick plug in Zack's ass, forcing it even deeper into the bound soldier's passage and tearing another muffled scream from his throat.

Tears were beginning to leak from the corners of Zack's eyes as he nodded and once again looked to his mentor, silently pleading for the larger male to take him.

Angeal was on the bed before his clothes hit the floor. He moved behind Zack, forcing his legs further apart and making the youth stretch his torso, displaying his flawless musculature as he reached for the ceiling to keep the cuffs from cutting into his wrists. Angeal ran his hands down Zack's sides as he pressed against his back, rutting against him as he leaned down to suck on the side of Zack's neck and trace the sensitive scars surrounding the cool metal of his collar with his tongue. He looked down between Zack's shoulder and neck, his breath catching as he watched Haine's hand gently guide his own to the tip of the young soldier's flushed erection. The slick metal rod was warm from being buried so deep inside of Zack and Angeal toyed with it, twisting it between his fingertips and sliding it out a bit before forcing it all the way back in, leaving only the very end peeking out.

Zack was thrusting back against him with abandon and crying out constantly. Angeal had to close his eyes and pull his hips away from the struggling teen to keep from coming too soon. Unable to hold out any longer, Angeal reached down to grasp the end of the toy lodged deep in Zack's ass and carefully pulled it out. He glanced at it before tossing it aside. It was big, but not as big as Angeal and the man forced himself to use restraint as he slid into his student's willing body.

Angeal groaned loudly, panting heavily through his mouth as he drove himself into Zack's tight heat repeatedly. The teen was crying out with every thrust and trying to spread his legs and bend over to allow for deeper penetration, but the chain holding his arms up kept him from doing so. Slipping a hand under each of Zack's thighs; Angeal sat back on his heels, lifting Zack and pulling him back onto his lap as he pounded into him mercilessly. Zack's screams reached a fever pitch and Angeal could feel his body clenching in an attempt to climax. The senior soldier felt himself losing control and hastily fumbled with the leather strap at the base of the younger male's cock, trying to release him. Strong fingers grabbed his wrist and squeezed and he froze as his hand was pulled away from Zack's weeping length.

Haine met Angeal's confused gaze and shook his head. "Slow down," he purred huskily. "He's not going anywhere." To illustrate his point, he leaned down and began slowly lapping up the copious amounts of precum that had dribbled out around the sound with the tip of his tongue. He licked Zack's hardened flesh from the base up to the tip, chuckling as the heavy length pulsed and a fresh spurt of clear stickiness forced the long silver rod partway out of his shaft.

Zack's eyes were clenched shut as Haine meticulously cleaned every drop of precum from his cock and balls. Angeal had ceased moving, but Zack could feel his huge length twitching and bucking deep inside of him as he watched Haine. He felt the sound sliding back in and he moaned loudly, looking down to see Haine's red eyes glowing deviously up at him as the slim albino pressed on the end of the rod with his tongue. Zack couldn't tear his eyes away as Haine took the end of the sound into his mouth, sucking on it and pulling it out just enough to clamp his teeth and lips on the end of it. With a shock, Zack realized what he was about to do and he shook his head frantically, grasping at the chain above his head and whimpering desperate, wordless pleas. _Oh, gods, no. Please, don't. No, please, I'll die._

He heard Haine begin to hum a fraction of a second before the vibrations hit. Painfully dry and unsatisfying, Zack's orgasm slammed into him. He couldn't even draw a breath to scream out as every muscle in his body went taut and he was wracked with spasms. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered Angeal's low groan and felt the man push himself in deep as he lost control and came, filling Zack with spurt after spurt of his sticky seed.

Zack moaned softly, going lax against Angeal's broad chest as the burly man continued to thrust slowly and gently into him as he kissed and nibbled the side of his student's neck. The raven cracked an eye open, smirking behind his gag as he looked down at Haine. The white haired youth was still kneeling in front of him, but now he was nearly doubled over, his eyes clenched shut as he panted open-mouthed with one hand clamped painfully tight around the base of his own desperately straining erection. All traces of Zack's smugness vanished as Haine's eyes opened, the crimson orbs glowing with feral hunger.

Haine slid his knee between Angeal's, forcing the elder soldier's legs apart underneath Zack. He pressed himself flush against the raven, pushing him back onto Angeal's still-hard member as he reached up, swiftly unclasping the ball gag from behind Zack's head and pulling it off. He tossed it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed as he pulled Zack down for a hungry kiss and swallowed the young soldier's cries as he thrust against him, his own precum mixing with Zack's and making the friction between them slick and wonderful.

Zack gripped the thin chain connecting his handcuffs to the heavier chain keeping him upright, holding on for dear life as Haine's mouth and body assaulted him from the front and Angeal continued to steadily fill him from behind. He moaned desperately, sucking Haine's tongue into his mouth and biting down on it gently before stroking the wet muscle with his own. Zack had nearly forgotten about the sound still buried in the tip of his cock, but Haine hadn't. The raven broke the kiss with a loud gasp as the smaller male forced it back in, sliding the rod fully into place.

Zack's head fell forward with a sob and he buried his face in Haine's neck. "_Please_. Please, Haine. I can't- No more- _Please_," he begged, alternating between biting and sucking on the slim albino's scarred flesh.

Immediately, the restrictive leather straps were removed and Zack howled with pleasure and relief. He felt Angeal's pace increase, the soldier first quickly working toward a second orgasm as he slammed into Zack with renewed vigor. Haine whimpered softly into his ear and he opened his eyes, looking over the albino's shoulder and down his back to see the smaller teen fingering himself. The last of Zack's resolve evaporated at the sight and he jerked, snapping the flimsy chain between his handcuffs with a growl.

Zack didn't give Haine a chance to react before he grabbed the slim youth's waist and hoisted him up to wrap his legs around both himself and Angeal. He heard the large first grunt and felt him shift to accommodate the sudden – albeit slight - extra weight before he resumed the quick pace of his thrusting. Zack slid his hands around Haine, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out to replace the pale teen's slim fingers with his own thick digits. He probed as deep as he could, curling his fingers as he thrust them in and out of Haine's tight entrance with near frenzied movements. Zack could feel the beginnings of his own second climax building and he was determined to drag Haine over the edge with him this time.

Zack grinned and redoubled his efforts as the usually quiet albino yelped and clutched at him, Haine's legs tightening and driving Angeal impossibly deep into his body. Sparks flashed behind Zack's eyes as Haine's one hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him while the other teased and twisted the silver rod, pulling it nearly out before sliding it back in deep. The raven screamed as Haine's sharp teeth sunk into the soft juncture of his neck and shoulder and he tapped lightly and rapidly on the end of the sound with his fingernail. This time there was nothing to stop him and he sunk as many fingers as he could fit as deep as they would go into Haine's tight heat and pulled him close as he came hard. The silver sound was forced out of Zack's shaft as he spurted thick streams of sticky cum into the air, splattering himself and Haine with the milky fluid. A few seconds later, he felt Angeal let loose inside of him and he groaned softly as he was filled again. Haine let out a soft, low whine and Zack opened his eyes just in time to see the small youth's vermilion eyes roll back into his head as he clamped down on Zack's fingers, writhing and thrusting as he gritted his teeth and rode out his own release to add even more to the sticky mess between them.

Somehow, Angeal found the strength to guide the other two to flop over in a tangle of sweaty, sticky limbs. He carefully pulled himself out of Zack, grimacing at the rush of liquid that flooded onto the comforter. Angeal grunted in surprise as Zack twisted around and wound his fingers through the elder's long hair to pull him down for a kiss.

"Hi, honey. How was your day?" Zack jokingly mumbled against his mentor's lips.

Angeal gave a deep chuckle as he nuzzled against Zack's face. "Best day I've had in a long time," he murmured happily.

Zack smiled contentedly up at him. "Good."

Angeal smiled at Haine as the boy rested his chin on Zack's shoulder and looked up at him. "So, I'm guessing this was your idea..."

Haine smiled innocently. "Ma~ybe."

Angeal leaned over Zack to brush his lips against Haine's. "Good boy."

"Yip," Haine said with a grin before he returned Angeal's kiss with more fervor.

"Oh, hey, don't mind me..." Zack said with a pout as he watched the other two kissing over him.

"Okay," Haine said glibly, smirking as he felt Angeal's hand on the back of his head and the soldier first's tongue tracing his lips. He immediately granted entrance, stroking the brawny man's tongue with his own and drawing a soft moan from him.

"Guess I'll go get cleaned up," Zack grumbled as he slid from beneath them and headed for the bathroom.

Without Zack in the way, Haine scooted closer to Angeal, sighing contentedly as the senior soldier ran a powerful hand over his smooth skin. They both knew that the raven's grumbling was all for show and that he enjoyed watching them almost as much as joining in. Were it not for the fact that he was leaking, Zack probably would have stayed right where he was and demanded a show.

Angeal hummed softly as he tilted his head to allow the small youth to trail soft kisses along his jawline to his neck, marveling at how much of both teens' personalities were reflected in their affections. Zack's kisses and touches were energetic, powerful, and hungry while Haine's were calm, confident, and exploratory. His eyes slid shut as sharp teeth pressed against the side of his neck with exactly the right amount of force to send a jolt down his spine.

Angeal and Haine both yelped in surprise as a cold, wet towel landed on them and they looked up to see Zack standing over them with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Up!" Zack said cheerfully, motioning with his hands for them to move. As soon as both of them had slid off to wipe themselves down, Zack grabbed the thick comforter and pulled it off, happy to see that their mess had not yet seeped through to the sheets. He balled it up, smiling as he watched Haine slide under the sheet on one side of the bed.

After tossing the heavy blanket aside, Zack started crawling up the bed to join Haine. He stopped halfway, seeing the smaller teen watching him with a pout. "What?"

"You broke my handcuffs."

Zack chuckled as he crawled the rest of the way and captured Haine's lips in a sweet kiss. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll get you a new pair."

"'s right you will," Haine mumbled with a sleepy grin as he pulled the covers up to his neck and nestled down into the pillows.

Zack looked down at the bands of metal still encircling his wrists. They did look kinda cool. "Maybe I'll keep these on. Since I'm your love slave and all."

Angeal snorted a laugh as he slid under the sheet on the other side of the bed. "For a slave, you aren't very well behaved."

"Maybe you should punish me then," Zack said cheekily.

"It's not punishment if you like it," Haine mumbled, freeing an arm so he could pull the raven down next to him.

Zack laughed as he slipped under the sheets and snuggled in between Haine and Angeal. He had just gotten situated when Haine suddenly sat up and started looking around. "Haine? You okay?"

"Where's my sounding rod?"

Zack glanced around the room, not spotting the silver cylinder anywhere. "I dunno. Probably caught up in the blankets or something. We'll find it."

Haine frowned. "I hope you didn't lose it... that was my favorite one."

Zack rolled his eyes as he pulled Haine back down and wrapped both arms around him to hold him in place. "We'll worry about it later. I want my snuggle time now, damn it."

Angeal chuckled as he pulled both teens close. The chain still dangling from the ceiling caught his attention and he turned his head to look at it, his gaze following it up to where it was very securely bolted in place. "That's permanent, isn't it?"

Zack giggled. "Yep."

"Sturdy enough to hold even you," Haine said as he rested his chin on Zack's chest and smirked at Angeal. "You're welcome."

* * *

Poor Gen, missing all the fun. D: Maybe when he gets back they'll all test out whether or not the rig really is able to hold Angeal. x3

I suppose I'd best get back to writing the actual story now... Hope you enjoyed the diversion. :P


End file.
